Across the Stars
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Il me manquerait terriblement quand il franchirait la porte de la maison. C'était un cercle vicieux. D'un côté, j'aurais voulu qu'Alice reste pour toujours maiscomment allais-je m'en sortir si j'étais privée de Jake ? Une autre fin de New Moon.


Coucou ! Je reviens après un visionnage de New Moon, mon cœur de Team Jacob encore tout chamboulé de tant de perfection de la part de notre petit loup garou préféré. Franchement, comment Bella peut elle être nécrophile et choisir l'autre, hein ? Voilà donc un petit OS pour porsuivre le rêve.

_**Résume :**_ A la fin de New Moon, Bella arrive a prendre la communication et Edward comprend qu'elle est vivante.

_**Pairing :**_ Jacob/Bella (as usual !^^)

_**Rating:**_ +13

_**Dislaimers;**_ Tout est à

Un petit conseil pour écouter cette fic: mettez le theme "Across the Stars", de Star Wars Episode II; l'attaque des clones. C'est avec cette musique en tête que j'ai écrit cette « scène alternative ».

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Aux grands rêveurs qui liront ces lignes,_

_A celui qui a mis des étoiles dans mes yeux,_

_A celui qui sèche mes larmes et embrasse mes joues,_

_A ceux qui croient en l'amour inconditionnel, tellement fort qu'il vous consume,_

_A celle qui partage mes rêves,_

_A celle qui partage ma vision du monde,_

_A ma meilleure amie,_

_Merci._

* * *

_**"-Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir la sensation de ne pas exister jusqu'à ce qu'il te regarde, qu'il te touche la main ou qu'il se moque de toi. **_

_**Le but c'est que les autres voient que tu es avec lui, que tu es à lui… **_

_**-Il était tout pour moi, ma vie, mon amour, mon futur, et paf d'un coup, disparu, et je n'étais plus rien.**_

- _**Bouche-toi les oreilles. Tu entends comme je t'aime fort ?" **_

_Jeux d'Enfants__, 2001._

* * *

_*__A__cross __t__he __S__tars.*_

_**Bella POV.**_

Il me manquerait terriblement quand il franchirait la porte de la maison. C'était un cercle vicieux. D'un côté, j'aurais voulu qu'Alice reste pour toujours, lorsqu'elle partirait, j'en mourrais, métaphoriquement parlant, de l'autre, comment allais-je m'en sortir si j'étais privée de Jake ?

J'étais égoïste de le vouloir pour moi alors que je ne savais pas si je me sentais capable de répondre à ses appels, à cette lueur d'adoration qui brûlait dans ses prunelles noires. Jacob était parfait pour moi, je le savais.

Tendre, doux, masculin, colérique, fort et prévenant.

Pourquoi alors n'arrivais-je pas à le choisir ? Avec l'autre, ça avait été tellement… évident. Une sorte de révélation. Je pensais que c'était ça, être amoureux. Et avec Jake, c'était différent. Mais je savais que j'avais besoin de lui, comme j'avais toujours eu conscience de mon attraction stupide pour Edward. Sur ce point là, je ressentais la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans eux.

Je trouvais ça tellement injuste !

Jacob avait été fait pour moi, je le sentais, je ne supportais pas son absence. Je me souvins de ses regards en coin cajoleurs, du timbre velouté de sa voix quand il murmurait mon prénom, lorsque nous nous promenions main dans la main sur la plage, les doigts entrelacés. J'aimais tous ces petits moments, fugaces et volés, c'était mes trésors.

Mon air, ma chair.

Mon loup m'observait impassible.

Il avait peur sans doute que le retour d'Alice change tout.

Moi aussi dans un sens.

J'avais recommencé et alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner la page, mon passé revenait. J'avais presque le tournis face à cette situation. Pourtant, je pressais un peu plus sa patte dans ma menotte fragile pour lui montrer que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour lui.

Que j'avais besoin de lui.

Je voulais lui prouver que je tenais à lui, je voulais lui avouer qu'il était le seul qui me plaisait (ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs, ici, à Forks, il n'avait aucun concurrent). J'aurais voulu être capable de lui dire que j'aurais préféré passer le reste de ma vie toute seule plutôt qu'avec un autre garçon que lui. Mais je n'en étais pas encore certaine et je ne souhaitais pas lui mentir. Cependant, une sourde angoisse montait de plus en plus en moi, m'étouffant presque. L'idée qu'il me quitte ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde me faisait souffrir. Sans doute appréhendais-je qu'il m'abandonne, puisque je ne parvenais pas à l'aimer comme il m'aimait. Il avait failli déjà le faire quand il était devenu un loup. Mais la seule certitude que j'avais c'est que s'il me quittait, je ne me relèverais pas. Je ne supporterais pas un nouveau drame de ce genre…Ca aurait été trop dur, comme si on m'arrachait le cœur une seconde fois. Car, aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner avec votre cœur, le pouvoir de vous laisser en cendre. De vous détruire.

J'aurais voulu qu'il reste mais puisqu'Alice et lui ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, il devait partir.  
Jacob m'aimait et me fuyait. Je l'aimais et le quittais.

Quel bazar…

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses bras protecteurs, le cœur gros, les larmes me nouant la gorge. C'était une petite mort, douloureuse et triste que de le quitter.

_-« Tu vas me manquer aussi… »_ Chuchota Jacob, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il me connaissait si bien. Peut être même trop. Mais en même temps je n'avais pas besoin de m'excuser tout le temps ou de prendre des pincettes. Il comprenait. Il continua en frôlant mon oreille avant de laisser courir ses mots-et son souffle- de ma mâchoire au creux de ma clavicule, s'attardant érotiquement sur mon cou, où il accompagna l'air tiède de ses doigts qui effleuraient ma peau _: « A chaque instant. Je vais me languir de toi, Bee. J'espère qu'elle s'en ira bientôt. _

_-Ca pourrait se passer autrement tu sais… »_ Osais-je avancer, rougissante. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Je me serais donnée des claques. Il me sourit avec toute la tendresse de mon Jacob, le Jacob d'avant, le Jacob adolescent et pas le loup garou. A cet instant il était parfait, solaire et rassurant. Ma gêne se transforma en joie de la voir heureux. Il avança sa main pour toucher ma joue, se ravisa et la laissa retomber mollement. Il semblait peiné aussi et je m'en alarmais. Il y avait une seule chose que je ne supportais pas à propos de Jacob Black : le savoir malheureux. Il soupira :

_-« Non. Tu l'aimes. Alors, il vaut mieux que je ne m'en approche pas. Je ne suis pas certain d'être un loup assez équilibré pour la supporter. _

_-Mais…_

_-Bella, ne me tente pas. C'est mal ! »_ Rigola t'il en me donnant un petit coup de poing dans les côtes avant de me chatouiller. Je commençais à me tordre dans tous les sens, hilare. Voilà ce que j'appréciais avec Jake.

La simplicité.

Chaque mouvement me paraissait simple, évident.

A aucun moment je n'avais senti de décalage ente nous. Jacob était un pot de glace à la fraise qu'on déguste devant un film romantique. Un petit plaisir simple de la vie mais tellement important que vous pourriez vous damner pour lui. Et bien voilà. Jacob était ça aussi. Mon plaisir journalier, ma stabilité. Je posais ma main sur son torse dur et musclé, toujours émerveillée par les réactions que j'éveillais en lui, ne me faisant pas, de mon côté, à son torse aussi parfait et sculpté qu'un Apollon. Il venait de reprendre un air très sérieux, il était redevenu le Jacob-loup :

_-« Si je perdais les pédales, Sam serait furieux parce que j'aurais rompu le traité. Et toi, tu n'apprécierais sûrement pas que je tue ta meilleure amie. Je me trompe ? »_

Je fis la moue et tentais de me dégager, horrifiée par ses paroles. Je ne me ferais jamais au fait que Jake et Alice, les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre –hormis… l'autre…- ne désiraient qu'une chose ; se jeter l'un sur l'autre et se battre à mort. Ca me rendait folle. Il me retint, contrit.

_-« Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, Bella. C'est la triste mais pourtant pure vérité._

_-Et bien elle me rend malade ! »_ Hoquetais-je, au bord des larmes.

Il me jeta un regard douloureux. Ses yeux noirs brûlaient comme un ange en enfer, soulignant la profondeur de son regard. On aurait voulu s'y perdre avant de pouvoir enfin découvrir la clé de son âme. Jacob était un secret à lui tout seul, mystérieux et doux. Caractériel aussi. Avant tout était tellement plus facile, quand il se contentait de réparer les motos, de m'offrir des sodas dans son garage qu'il sortait d'un sac en papier. C'était dans mon esprit une période heureuse et révolue. Sa grande main brune souleva mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Mes lèvres frémirent, j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il répondit de sa voix feutrée :

_-« Oui, c'était plus simple quand nous étions tous les deux humains, n'est ce pas ? »_

Je poussais un profond soupir. Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment ensuite. Sa peau brûlait la mienne. Je devinais que mes traits n'exprimaient qu'une insondable tristesse. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire « au revoir », aussi courte que dût être notre séparation. Lui aussi semblait mélancolique. Il souffla, douloureusement.

_-« Toutes les folies celles qui nous poussent à nous faire du mal on les fait par amour. Ce que fait l'amour, Bella, l'amour aussi l'excuse. » _

S'il continuait, j'allais vraiment, vraiment pleurer.

Je me retrouvais comme lors d'une de nos conversations, où il m'avait demandée si Edward m'aurait transformé en vampire. L'affirmative avait prévalue. Je l'en aurais convaincu tôt ou tard. Emily qui se tenait là n'avait pipé mot jusqu'à ce que Jake trouve une excuse pour s'éclipser. Puis, l'indienne s'était approchée de moi et avait mis ses mains dans les miennes. Sérieuse, elle m'avait avoué :

-« _Tu es son amour, Bella. Crains un jour d'être sa haine »._

Puis, elle m'avait quittée.

Et c'est vrai que j'avais peur, là tout de suite, dans ma cuisine.

Et ce n'était pas à cause de Victoria qui me traquait, ça non. Elle représentait même le cadet de mes soucis. J'avais peut d'autre chose… Peur que le retour d'Alice ne nous éloigne et fasse qu'il se défie de moi. Je resserrais mon étreinte de mes petits bras.

Soudain, il lâcha ma taille, et ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue ; ils tremblaient mais plus de rage. Un frisson me saisit. Je réagissais à ce contact sensuel sur mon corps. Mais était-ce du dégout ou du plaisir ? Je n'aurais su le dire, n'ayant plus l'habitude de ressentir des sentiments humains… et surtout ce type de sentiments humains. A cet instant, Jacob emprisonna ma figure entre ses paumes incandescentes.

_-« Bella »,_ murmura t'il.

Je me figeais.

NON !

Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision.

Ou plutôt je n'avais pas voulu en prendre, reculant l'échéance à chaque fois que la situation me revenait en pleine face. Je… Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable, ces contacts, ce souffle de Jake plus rapide de secondes en secondes, et, pour l'instant, je n'étais pas en état d'y réfléchir. Je voulais l'arrêter et ne m'y résolus pas. J'étais faible et n'en éprouvais presque aucun remords. J'avais compris que le rejeter maintenant aurait eu de graves conséquences.

Une sorte de pressentiment.

Je l'observais de nouveau, avec attention.

Il n'était pas mon Jacob, celui là était parti lorsque nous en étions revenus à la question épineuse des vampires et de ma vie.

Il n'était donc plus mon Jacob, même s'il pouvait l'être.

Ses traits m'étaient familiers, je les chérissais. De bien des façons d'ailleurs j'étais éprise de Jacob Black. Je l'aimais, d'une manière que je ne comprenais pas, que je ne pouvais pas définir. Il était mon réconfort, le port où m'ancrer.

En cet instant, j'étais en mesure de choisir qu'il fût à moi.

Corps et âme.

A jamais.

Alice était revenue, certes, mais cela ne changeait rien, je l'avais senti.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

Son amour, je l'avais perdu à jamais. Mon prince ne réapparaitrait pas pour m'embrasser et me sortir de mon sommeil enchanté. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas une princesse. Que disait donc le protocole pour les autres baisers, ceux de la doublure du prince charmant ?

Et en même temps j'avais la désagréable impression que je me mentais. Jake pouvait être mon prince charmant, il le désirait tellement. Peut être que ça serait plus facile… Ce serait peut être agréable de sentir de la chaleur m'entourer, tenir sa main les doigts noués aux miens toujours glacés, sentir ses bras musclés et tellement puissant me serrer contre son torse. Ce serait peut être même… agréable. Ca n'aurait pas l'air d'une trahison en plus.

Et puis, qui trahissais-je, après tout ?

Il m'avait rejetée en me demandant d'être heureuse.

Avec Jacob, j'étais moins malheureuse et je pensais qu'avec les années, peut être que je pourrais recommencer à vivre. Peut être que Jacob me permettrait de m'autoriser à aimer.

Sans me quitter des yeux, Jacob se pencha vers moi et je n'avais toujours pas arrêté de décision. La sonnerie stridente du téléphone nous fit sursauter, mais elle n'interrompit pas son geste. La main qui tenait mon menton se tendit pour attraper l'appareil tandis que l'autre restait collée à ma joue. Une seconde sonnerie retentit et il décrocha, mécontent que nous soyons dérangés. Il dit avec morgue :

_-« Maison Swan ? »_

Il y eut un silence qui me parut être une éternité. Je vis les traits de mon compagnon se déliter et commençais à m'inquiéter. Je tentais :

_-« Jake, passe-moi le téléphone. »_

Mais il ne m'obéit pas. Il avait recommencé à être secoué par des spasmes d'une violence inouïe. Je compris alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil, il y avait un vampire. Je commençais donc à sautiller afin d'atteindre son bras et de prendre la communication. Je piaillais, tambourinant son torse de mes petits poings :

_-« Jacob Black, donne moi ce téléphone je te prie ! Je ne veux pas que tu détruises tout dans la maison ni finir comme Emily. JAKE ! JAKE C'EST UN ORDRE ! »_

Jacob sortit de sa léthargie, tremblant moins mais toujours furibond. Il me toisa et partit d'un rire sans joie. Il murmura, douloureusement :

_-« Même à Los Angeles, ils arrivent encore à me pourrir la vie. »_

Je notais aussi une pointe de dépit dans son timbre de voix.

Je tendis ma main et il me remit le téléphone. Je le mis à côté de mon oreille tandis que Jacob caressait mes cheveux tout en les humant. J'étais bien contente de me les être lavé avec mon shampooing à la fraise. L'autre terminait une phrase…

_-«… bien me passer Charlie s'il vous plait ? Allo ? Allo ! »_

Il y avait de la panique mais je n'en avais cure. Je connaissais cette voix. Et sous le choc je poussais un petit cri avant de m'effondrer. Jacob eut la présence d'esprit (et le reflexe pas du tout humain d'ailleurs !) de me rattraper. De ma main libre, je pressais le trou béant qui venait de se rouvrir.

D'une toute petite voix, sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues, j'osais prononcer son nom, après plus de six mois :

_-« Edward ? »_

De chaque côté du combiné je sentais que la tension était montée d'un cran. Jacob s'était figé, serrant les poings et se forçant à regarder ailleurs. Il n'était pas obligé de rester mais il avait dû sans doute comprendre que j'avais besoin de lui maintenant. Je faisais face à ma plus grande peur. Car, plus de le perdre, c'est l'idée de le « reperdre » à nouveau qui m'angoissait. Edward m'avait appelée, il était réel à nouveau, vivant. Mais, dans quelques minutes, il redeviendrait le néant et je ne le supporterais pas. Le vampire lui aussi restait coi. J'entendais sa respiration mesurée. Je recommençais à parler, de peur qu'il ne coupe la tonalité :

_-« Edward ? Edward tu m'entends ? Edward, pourquoi as-tu appelé ? Pourquoi vouloir avoir Charlie et pas moi ? »_

J'étais presque affolée, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Jacob me serra contre son cœur et commença à me bercer, tout doucement. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, ma tête roula dans son cou. Puis, le sublime ténor répondit.

_-« Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça Bella. Je suis désolé. _

_-Pourquoi as-tu téléphoné ?_

_-Je… Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Si tu étais heureuse._

_-Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Tu m'as quittée, Edward ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule !_

_-Il semble que tu sois avec un garçon en ce moment._

_-C'est Jacob. Jacob Black !_

_-QUOI ! »_ Rugit t'il. Sa colère me peina et je resserrais mon étreinte sur Jake.

Il rit doucement en commentant :

_-« Au moins on a deux point commun. On se déteste cordialement._

_-Et l'autre ? » _Demandais-je. Il coula sur moi un regard envoûtant et je compris. Ma petite personne. Mouais. Mal à l'aise, je rompis le contact visuel.

Mécontente je crachais à Edward :

_-« Lui au moins ne m'a jamais quittée… tout à fait. »_

C'était vrai. Jake avait dû s'éloigner quand il était devenu loup, mais dès qu'il avait pu s'échapper de la Push, il m'avait aidé à trouver, il m'avait mis dans la confidence. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais Edward si.

Il y eut un grondement sourd et Edward répondit :

_-« J'ai fait ça pour ton bien, Bella. Pour ton âme._

_-Tu voulais savoir comment j'allais. En fait… je vais plutôt bien. Je recommençais à être heureuse. Un tantinet heureuse. Je recommençais à rire après une traversée du désert de quatre mois. J'étais un zombie Edward. Jacob m'a redonnée figure humaine. Si je suis en vie c'est grâce à lui. Alice est à la maison. Jacob aussi. Avec eux deux je m'occupe. Jake m'emmène faire de la moto. J'ai sauté d'une falaise aussi. Je vis, comme tu me l'avais demandé._

_-Je t'avais supplié de ne pas faire de choses dangereuses. Il aurait dû te… »_ Lâcha t'il avec amertume. C'en était trop.

_-Edward, j'ai besoin d'un ami, pas d'un chien ! »_ M'écriais-je. Il répliqua, dur :

_-« C'est pourtant ce qu'il est. Un clébard. Quand il est malade, appelle le vétérinaire !»_

Jacob feula, je me tendis. Je n'aimais pas entendre cette insulte dans la voix de mon Edward. Je murmurais à Jake :

-« _Sois sage. »_ Et déposais un baiser sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire relevée. Les larmes m'avaient quittées, j'étais bien au chaud avec Jacob, heureuse de sa présence, de ses bras qui me serraient trop fort et avec maladresse. Edward tiqua :

_-« C'est quoi le son que je viens d'entendre ?_

_-Bella qui m'a donné un baiser ! »_ Se pavana le loup garou. Quel gamin quand il s'y mettait ! Mais au lieu de m'énerver, je me surpris à trouver ça mignon.

Je sus qu'Edward avait entendu parce que son ton changea du tout au tout.

_-« Tu es… heureuse. _

_-Je vis. »_ Répondis-je sobrement. Je ne ressentais même pas le besoin de clarifier le genre de bisous que j'avais échangé avec Jake.

Un nouveau long silence. Edward prit une grande inspiration et dit :

_-« Bien. Je te laisse donc… Jamais plus nous ne nous reverrons, Bella… Et je n'appellerais plus. Plus jamais._

_-Mais… Edward…_

_-Va. Vis. Deviens. Tu mérites tellement de choses Bella. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Vraiment. Je savais que tu m'oublierais. »_

Il était injuste. Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Mais ma réplique se perdit dans ma gorge. Dépitée, je répondis :

_-« Toi aussi Edward, tu m'oublieras. Prends soin de toi, okay ?_ »

Il souffla, je sentais que le moment fatidique arrivait. Jacob serra plus fort ma main dans la sienne. Il voulait m'aider, m'aider à franchir le pas. M'aider à perdre Edward, définitivement.

_-« Adieu Bella. »_ Conclut le ténor avant de raccrocher, sans attendre ma réponse.

Le bip sinistre de la tonalité me répondit. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis qu'une ultime larme s'écrasait sur ma peau d'écume avant de rouler sur celle, caramel de Jacob Black.

_-« Au revoir Edward. »_

Je restais prostrée dans cette position assez longtemps. Jake m'enleva le téléphone des mains et le posa sur le parquet. Il m'attira à lui ensuite et couvrit mon front de baisers. Il semblait inquiet, préoccupé. Je posais à plat ma menotte contre ses pectoraux et me laissais aller dans le roulement qu'il effectuait pour me bercer. Je pensais que l'indien devait attendre la crise de nerf. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Le trou était là, béant et sanguinolent, mais non, je ne lâchais pas prise. Je me contentais de dire :

_-« C'est fini. Il ne reviendra plus. Plus jamais._

_-Je suis désolé, Bella. »_ Me répondit Jacob. Dans sa voix, nulle teinte de moquerie ou d'ironie. Il m'apparut vraiment désolé pour moi. Je l'en remerciais silencieusement avant de caler de nouveau ma tête sur son torse. Son cœur battait fort, occasionnant une modulation presque musicale. J'étais dans mon cocon. Voilà pourquoi tout allait bien. Jacob me protégeait du malheur et de la douleur. Mon soleil chassait les nuages.

_-« Je ne pensais pas que ça se finirait ainsi entre toi et lui. De façon si… pathétique, par un coup de téléphone. Je pensais qu'il voudrait que ça touche au sublime, une sorte de Roméo et Juliette. »_ Avoua t'il en embrassant le haut de mon crâne. Je répondis :

_-« C'était déjà fini, Jacob. Depuis Septembre._

_-Non. _

_-Il m'a abandonnée dans les bois Jake ! » _Lui rappelais-je, douloureusement.

_-« Ouais, c'est vrai… C'était stupide, théâtral et romantique. Mais il a rappelé Bella. Il a rappelé pour savoir comment tu allais. Il ne t'avait pas oubliée. _

_-Mais…_

_-Si tu veux le rejoindre, je t'aiderais. »_ Affirma t'il, coupant court à ma réflexion. Un nuage passa sur son visage et j'aperçus aussi ma mine fâchée. Je me contentais de répéter :

_-« C'était déjà fini. Depuis Septembre. »_ Une pause longue. Jacob qui caressait ma joue. Le bonheur, la chaleur et la douceur.

Je terminais :

_-« Désolée Jake de n'avoir pas compris plutôt. De ne pas avoir lâché l'affaire après toute cette histoire._

_-De quoi devrais-je te pardonner ? »_ S'étonna t'il, heureux soudain.

Jacob caressa mes cheveux avec une infinie douceur. Je décidais de lâcher prise. Quand on ne peut pas être avec celui qu'on aime, pourquoi ne pas rester avec celui qui nous aime ? Jacob me ferait du bien.

A force de faire semblant d'être amoureux, on le devient pour de vrai.

Et en même temps je savais que je m'étais mentie pendant tout ce temps. Parce que c'était plus simple, parce que j'avais peur. Peur d'être cassée à nouveau. Jake dû sentir ma frayeur car il murmura :

_-« Bella, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais crois moi, j'en serais incapable. Je préfèrerais crever que de te blesser une seule fois._

_-Je… »_

Je tanguais, il s'approcha encore plus. Je fermais les yeux, enveloppée dans son cocon de chaleur, en paix, sereine. Son souffle se mêlait au mien et son front s'appuya contre ma tempe. Il avait emprisonné mes épaules de ses bras et en bougeait plus, attendant une réaction de ma part. Elle ne tarda pas. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et les paroles s'échappèrent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

_-« Jake… Je n'ai plus… la force… de rester loin de toi. »_

Je le sentis sourire, bien que j'aie les yeux toujours clos. Il porta mon poignet à ses lèvres et y déposa un sensuel baiser. Puis, il chuchota :

_-« Alors reste. Pour toujours. »_

J'ouvris mes paupières et dévisageais les prunelles de Jacob Black. Aussi noires que les nuits de nouvelle lune, elles me contemplaient avec une adoration pure et simple. Par ailleurs, deux petites étoiles y brillaient avant qu'un battement de cils ne les fasse s'écouler sur ses joues. Je poussais un petit cri surpris:

_-« Jacob, tu pleures ? »_

Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et haussa les épaules, l'air détaché. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il tenta de me répondre mais ce fut plus un bredouillement qu'autre chose. Alors, cessant de jouer les gros durs, il se contenta de déclarer :

_-« Je suis un imbécile. Un imbécile heureux. »_

Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux ébène. Il arrêta mon geste avec douceur avant de me susurrer à l'oreille :

_-« Je t'aime. »_

Je restais muette et mon cœur rata un battement. Dieu, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là ! C'était agréable finalement, de se laisser aimer par Jacob. Il frissonna, s'aperçut de mon état et rigola en s'écartant de mon visage.

_-« C'est con, mais te le dire ça me fait quelque chose. »_

Moi aussi je me sentais toute bizarre, et encore je faisais dans l'euphémisme ! Quelque chose de différent sans doute venait de se produire. J'avais l'impression d'être… changée.

_-« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Jacob Black. »_ Me contentais-je de dire.

J'arrêtais de jouer, j'arrêtais de me voiler la face.

Il m'observait, sans doute ne comprenait il pas le petit bout de chemin qu'une idée, qui m'avait semblée pourtant idiote pendant des mois, venait de faire. J'étais amoureuse de Jacob. Je veux dire amoureuse amoureuse. C'est ce qui expliquait ma difficulté à le laisser, à me séparer de lui. Il continua de badiner, comme l'adolescent solaire que j'avais toujours adoré :

_-« Moi ? Quelqu'un de bien ? Voyons Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! __**Moi je suis malhonnête, et les hommes malhonnêtes, tu sais qu'ils sont toujours malhonnêtes. Honnêtement, c'est des gens honnêtes dont tu dois te méfier, parce que tu peux jamais prévoir quand ils vont faire, quelque chose d'incroyablement... stupide ! »**_

**J'éclatais de rire à mon tour et me tournais vers lui. Il replia ses jambes immenses afin de me faire face, en tailleur. En appui sur mes genoux, je remis en place nerveusement une mèche de cheveux rebelle et mordillait ma lèvre. Une tension venait de s'installer entre nous et j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je me consumais dans ses yeux carboneux, il se tordait les mains. Après un long moment sans un bruit, un silence merveilleux car il voulait tout dire, j'osais prendre la parole… **

**Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, modula ce qui aurait dû être des sons, mais rien ne sorti. Je recommençais plusieurs fois sans succès. Jake, hilare déclara :**

_**-« Ferme tes lèvres Bella, on dirait un poisson sortit de l'eau ! »**_

**C'est alors que ma requête jaillit. D'une voix claire, je m'entendis demander :**

_**-« Jacob… Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. Là. Tout de suite. »**_

**Il me dévisagea, cherchant l'entourloupe. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Edward ne reviendrait pas, je n'avais plus à me morfondre. **

**Il avait choisi de me quitter. **

**J'étais entrée dans son jeu en me laissant dépérir. **

**Mais Jacob ne m'en avait pas laissée le loisir. Parfois je n'avais pas voulu de lui, je l'avais repoussé et pourtant il s'était accroché. Et, alors qu'on aurait dû se séparer, il avait tout fait pour que je partage son secret. **

**Jacob avait choisi de rester. **

J'approchais mon visage du sien, avançant sur les mains pour que nos corps s'effleurent. Jake blagua :

_-« Fais attention de ne pas te tordre le poignet, miss catastrophe !_

_-Très drôle ! »_ Grognais-je.

Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Jacob ne semblait pas comprendre ou je voulais en venir. Ou sinon, il s'empêchait d'espérer.

_-« Bella, c'est très mignon de te voir comme ça, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de complètement débile. »_

Je reposais ma main sur son buste tandis qu'il étendait ses jambes, d'instinct sans doute, pour que je termine de l'approcher. Quant mes cuisses touchèrent son torse, je m'arrêtais. Le loup passa ses bras autour de ma taille, sans doute de peur que je ne tombe à la renverse, ses paumes chaudes se plaquant au ceux de mon dos. Ses jambes se refermèrent, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. Je posais mon front contre le sien, ne rompant pas le contact visuel. Puis, je dis, tout simplement :

_-« Embrasse-moi. »_

Jacob partit dans un rire nerveux.

_-« Tu te fous de moi, hein ? »_

Je n'avais pas perdu mon air serein et calme. Je savais ce que je faisais. Il se liquéfia.

_-« T'es sérieuse ? Vraiment sérieuse ? »_

J'hochais la tête et redit :

_-« Embrasse-moi, Jacob Black. Embrasse-moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. »_

De nouveau, les yeux de Jake se mirent à briller. Il n'osait pas cependant accéder à ma requête. Je l'avais tellement repoussé qu'il devait être complètement perdu. Moi aussi je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'aurais dû être dévastée par ma nouvelle rupture avec Edward, pas capable de me jeter dans les bras de Jacob. Et c'est pourtant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, sans aucun remord. Je me penchais vers lui, lentement et il se réveilla. Il posa sur moi un regard interrogateur que je soutins.

Je savais ce que je voulais. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sure de moi qu'à cet instant.

C'était lui.

Il se balança gauchement de gauche à droite. Inquiet il demanda :

_-« Tu en es certaine ? _

_-Oui. Jacob… je t'aime. »_

Il sourit, triomphant se contentant d'asséner un :

_-« Ca, je le savais déjà. »_

Ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes joues et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avec une soif extrême. Je sentis sa joie et sa tension tout à la fois lorsque sa bouche se heurta à ma résistance passive, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit si simple. Je voulais un vrai baiser, un baiser combat où il me faudrait rendre les armes. Je voulais qu'il tente de me séduire rien qu'en m'embrassant. Et je ne fus pas déçue. Une de ses paumes se plaqua sur ma nuque, agrippant de toutes ses forces la racine de mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre, posée sur mon omoplate, me rapprochait insidieusement de lui. Elle descendit le long de mon bras, saisit mon poignet qu'elle plaça autour de son cou avec assurance. Ses lèvres, incroyablement douces et chaudes cherchaient à m'arracher une réaction. Jake m'avait transportée dans un autre monde, plus beau, plus joyeux. Le creux béant d'Edward se referma soudain, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Jacob et son amour incandescent venaient de le reboucher.

Je n'avais embrassé que deux garçons dans ma vie. Le premier était un vampire. A chaque fois qu'il déposait sa bouche sur la mienne, j'avais l'impression d'avaler le glaçon d'un verre de diabolo menthe. C'était surprenant, saisissant. Il y avait du danger à être avec lui et ça aussi, ça m'électrisait.

L'autre garçon était un loup. Et mes sensations en étaient toutes chamboulées. Avec lui j'avais chaud, je me sentais fiévreuse et cocoonée. La main de Jacob tâtonna en direction de ma hanche dès qu'il comprit que je ne le rejetterais plus, jamais plus, il glissa sur mes reins et me serra avec une force inouïe contre lui, me cassant en deux. Sa bouche abandonna un instant la mienne, mais je savais qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas que tout ceci se termine. Cette ivresse et cet abandon total me grisaient. C'était un moment de grâce dont je comptais profiter… C'est à cet instant, quand il effleura mon cou, que je me rendis compte que tout comme lui, j'avais attendu ce moment, je l'avais imaginé, sans vraiment y faire attention, m'interdisant cet instant de bonheur total. Je frissonnais à cette pensée. Pas de dégout, non. Plutôt d'excitation.

Ses lèvres suivirent les contours de ma mâchoire puis le creux de mon cou. J'étais assez sereine, malgré mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je savais que Jake ne risquait pas de me faire du mal. Qu'il pouvait tout tenter, tout me faire. Après tout, il était encore humain. Terriblement humain. Son cœur lui aussi palpitait sous mes doigts, il se laissait aller, il tentait de répondre à mes envies, écoutait mon souffle haletant. Il dirigea mon bras libre vers celui qui se tenait sur sa nuque, et mes mains se joignirent. Il emprisonna ma taille, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille. Il s'amusais à me faire languir le bougre, alors que j'avais tellement besoin de le sentir contre moi, avec moi. Je grognais, mécontente soudain, frustrée même :

_-« Mmmm… Quand tu fais ça, je te hais Jake _

_-Tant mieux, la haine est une passion ! » _S'enthousiasma t'il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je répliquais, entrant dans son jeu.

_-« Je t'en ficherais de la passion. Et du meurtre, l'ultime crime passionnel » _Il ricana et avec une folle assurance qui me rendit folle il poursuivit :

_-« Peut être me tueras tu, mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrais jamais plus te faire ça… »_

Je frissonnais lorsque ses dents agacèrent mon lobe. TRICHEUR VA !

Je voulu le repousser mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. J'ouvris les yeux un millième de seconde et j'aperçus dans ses prunelles le spectre de la peur. Il avait peur que je le rejette encore une fois et je murmurais, avide :

_-« J'ai besoin de toi, Jacob. »_

Il me sourit, de nouveau serein et, haletant de désir, il ramena ses lèvres sur les miennes, pendant que ses doigts palpaient mes hanches. Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit, ravageant le peu de contrôle que je tentais d'exercer encore sur moi-même. Sa réaction fougueuse cloua au pilori toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Son abandon absolu, son ivresse joyeuse me firent perdre toute raison. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur toute nouvelle pour moi, puisque je n'avais pas besoin de me montrer prudente avec lui. Je l'embrassais plus profondément, peut-être même mieux, qu'Edward. Quand à lui, il ne fit rien pour me ménager ! J'avais l'impression de nouveau d'être vivante, j'exultais, j'avais envie que le monde entier sache que j'étais de nouveau entière, heureuse et femme. Je voulais, j'avais besoin d'hurler au monde entier que Jacob aimait Bella et que Bella aimait Jacob. Mes doigts raffermirent leur prise sur ses longs cheveux de nuit, pour l'attirer à moi, qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Qu'il ne s'en aille jamais. Il était mon monde et il était trop merveilleux pour que je le laisse s'échapper. Je voulais qu'il explore ma bouche qu'il sente que j'étais sienne.

Jacob était partout.

Derrière mes paupières closes, je devinais le bonheur qu'il éprouvait car je me sentais stupidement mais pleinement heureuse moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela s'arrête. Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules et appréciaient que ces dernières soient carrées et fortes. J'aimais que ces mains me serrent trop fort, mais pourtant pas assez pour me rassasier de lui. Lentement, je le sentis s'échapper de ma bouche, à regrets. Il s'écarta de moi et caressa mon visage.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Inquiet il demanda :

_-« J'embrasse aussi mal que ça ? »_

J'éclatais de rire face à sa remarque et répondis :

_-« Non. Tu es merveilleux. Tellement merveilleux que j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois là, pour moi. Je pleure et c'est parce que je suis heureuse que tu veuilles de moi._

_-Je serais un sombre crétin si ça n'était pas le cas ! »_ Rigola t'il avant de déposer plusieurs petits baisers, au gout salé, sur mes lèvres.

_-« Là, là Bella, tout va bien. »_

Puis, il s'efforça de sécher mes larmes, les emprisonnant quand elles coulaient par un baiser. J'observais mon soleil, illuminé par la lune. Une moitié du visage de Jake se trouvait dans l'ombre. L'autre dans la clarté lumineuse de l'astre nocturne. Il souriait de ses dents aussi blanches que des perles.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau. A quoi bon résister à ce que mon corps appelait avidement. Cette fois, ce fut différent. Ses mains se firent douces sur ma nuque, ses lèvres tendres sur les miennes, et, étrangement, hésitantes et malhabiles. Ce fut très bref, mais atrocement voluptueux. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, il me serra contre lui avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

_-« Je rentre à la Push, Bella. _

_-Déjà ?»_

Je dus faire une tête dépitée parce qu'il précisa :

_-« Ton amie Alice traine dans les parages, je peux la sentir…Je ne serais pas absent longtemps, même si le temps va me durer sans toi. _

_-J'espère bien !»_ Me moquais-je en frottant mon nez au sien.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un autre garçon qu'Edward pourrait chambouler mon cœur.

Je me sentais de nouveau vivante, peut être même tout à fait heureuse, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il dit, songeur :

_-« Tu sais ce dont j'ai le plus peur ?_

_-Non, mais raconte._

_-Que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et que demain, tout redevienne comme avant. Toi à attendre l'autre, moi à t'attendre toi. »_

Avant qu'il ne se redresse, je soupirais :

_-« Il ne reviendra pas. Et je ne l'attendrai pas. Je ne l'attendrai plus. »_ Me corrigeais-je. Il me sourit et m'écrasa de nouveau contre son torse, embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Dans les bois, quelque chose craqua et un grondement sauvage se fit entendre. Puis il y eut un éclair bronze et Alice qui hurla :

_-« Non ! »_

Jacob continuait de me bercer comme si de rien n'était. Peut être avais-je tout simplement imaginé cette scène, mais franchement j'en doutais. Jake commença à fredonner une chanson Quileute pour me bercer et chasser les mauvais rêves.

Mes larmes roulèrent sur son torse caramel, là ou il ne pouvait pas les voir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilàà.

J'espère vous avoir, amis TEAM Jacob et les autres, toujours les bienvenue, avoir fait continuer le rêve.

Mais, comme je n'ai ni Edward Cullen ni Jasper Hale, (je cherche mais les vampires sexys, télépathes et empathes sont rares de nos jours, trop de fans hystériques autour) il n'y a qu'un moyen pour que je sache ce que vous pensez, ce que vous ressentez.

Ce moyen, c'est le petit bouton vert en bas !

Pensez y, c'est mon seul salaire !

Mille morsures.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar


End file.
